A Little Guitar Told Me
by randomcards227
Summary: Bad summary, but good story. Nick hears Macy, Stella, Ally sing and play guitar he thinks he's in love with anyone of the girls. Nick/? Read to find out! This has been ignored. Great..
1. Chapter 1

JONAS

Hi! I'm a new fanfic writer and I really want a lot of people to read. Comment plz! And my BFFL is ally117! = D Plz read her story it is… AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She going to be in my story you are going to like her character.

This means Macy

**This** means Nick

This story will be in all be Nick's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a weird family. lol

_____________________________________________________________

[Nick's POV]

My alarm rang at exactly 7:00 a.m. But as usually Joe threw the alarm at the wall and it directly hit at me on the head while I was in bed. He had to blame someone because he can't get in trouble.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"It was Kevin!"Joe said. As he said this, Kevin walked in.

"What did I do?" said Kevin.

"You threw the clock at Joe! Why did you have to be so mean? GOSH! I know you're the oldest but you can't use your power on others." Joe said

"Huh? What?" said confused Kevin.

"Joe it was you, Kevin was in the bathroom. Can we save the argument at school? It's 7:30!" Joe, Kevin, and I started getting ready but, we didn't notice that the bus left and our mom and dad left too.

"I have an idea!" yelled Kevin.

"Does it have to do with the words otter, trumpet, time machine, koala, bear in a bikini, or chimpanzee?" I asked.

"No…"

"I have an idea!" yelled Joe.

"Does it have to do with Stella?" I asked.

"Maybe…" said Joe.

"Then no."

"But-"

"Stella was sick for 3 days," I reminded him. We had a big show coming up and couldn't afford to be sick.

"Oh..." said Joe, sadly.

"Are there any other option? Kevin asked.

"We have two options."

"What?"

"We can walk and get trampled by hundreds of fans, or brave facing our potentially dangerous biggest fan."

"Our biggest fan." Joe replied quickly.

"I'll text Macy."

Grabbing my phone, I quickly typed, **"Mace?"**

Yeah?

**Me, Joe, Kevin are stuck at home with no ride to go to school.**

Ok, I'll be there in a flash.

**Ok thanks I owe you one. **I could picture her squealing as she read.

Yeah! A member of JONAS owes me = D I'll be there in 5 4 3 2 1

**Text**

"Hi!" a cheerful voice exclaimed. It was Macy

"Uh…hi."said all Lucas brothers.

"My mom is outside. Hurry!!" Macy said very fast.

[At school]

Ms. Misa got us to school before the first tardy bell. As we hurried to our lockers, Kevin gushed, "Thanks Mace you ARE a life saver."

Joe and I aggred.

"Aw, thanks guys!" said Macy while blushing.

"Macy?" said a voice in the background.

"That sounds like my friend from Texas." said Mace.

"You're from Texas?" I asked with confusion.

"Yep!" the voice said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Macy asked.

"Turn around." the voice said.

"Ally!" Macy yelled happily.

"Macy!" the new girl yelled with equal excitement.

Ally had a ponytail filled with curls. Her eyes were blue. She wore round earrings. She wore the exact same headband that Stella had.

"And you are?" Joe asked.

"I'm Macy's BFF." Ally said and Macy nodded with agreement.

"I thought Stella was your BFF." Kevin said. I thought so too.

"Who's Stella? Is that the girl you keep telling me about? She seems nice. I like her hair." Ally said

"Hi Stella." Mace said.

"Hi Macy. **Ally**._"_ said Stella with an edge in her voice.

I could tell that Stella wasn't happy sharing Macy.

"Stella..." Ally said with raised eyebrows.

"Girls, Girls can't we get along?" Macy said while putting both girls in her arms.

"Hopefully." Stella said with her clenched jaw.

"So. Stella where were you all day?" Joe asked, of course.

"I was in the nurse's office all day because the principal wasn't so sure if I felt better." Stella said, while eating her fries.

"Stella, Macy told me a lot of good things about you." Ally said.

"Like what?" Stella replied anxiously.

"That you made that amazing Stellavator, Stellcrow, and that's all I know by now." Ally said but when she said Stellcrow and Stellavator, Stella said "patent pending".

It may have been my imagination, but I think Stella may have relaxed a little but while Ally complimented her. Regardless, the girls walked away together without fighting.

Later that day, while I was at my locker I heard the most beautiful voice and a guitar playing in the background. I followed the music and the closer I got the louder it went. When I got there all I saw Ally, Macy, and Stella singing along to a song.

When the girls left I looked for a clue for who was singing and playing.I found a guitar pick, a tape recorder, and a song book. I saw Stella with a guitar, Ally vocalizing the song that they were singing, and Macy humming along to the song.

As I ran to go tell the guys I almost pushed about 10 people to get through. I think I jumped over about 6 toddlers because this was very important.

"Guys, Guys, Guys!!!!!" I screamed to tell Joe and Kevin.

"What? Someone got hurt? Someone died? What is it?" Kevin said scared.

"I think I'm in love with Stella." I confessed.

"**WHAT?!**" Joe and Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Joe asked while scratching his neck.

"No.. but why do you care?"

"Oh it's cause you and Stella wouldn't make a good couple"

"Here listen to this and read this" I said while taking out the tape recorder and song book.

'Wow! Macy, Ally and Stella sound really good. Last we heard Macy sing I fainted... But I love the guitar playing" Kevin said. "These songs that she wrote are pretty good. Read this title 'Everything Is Not What It Seems'. We heard of this song before, they just added more guitar."

"Wait here is another one 'This Is Me'. Wait is this song in the tape recorder?"

"Yeah." I answered, while i answered i took the book away from Kevin.

"Wait the song says 'need male voice'. Cool. There's another song that says 'need male voice'"

"What is the name of the song?" I asked anxiously. Oh gosh I sound Stella!

"The name is 'The Girl Can't Help It". If it's that name that means it really needs a male voice." Joe said.

"But we have to make sure if it's Stella first." I said.

* * *

Tell me what you think?

Do you think Ally should be with Kevin?

What do think Nick should do to Stella or Macy?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back remember I'm still new so give me a good review.

Shout out to Suburbs for beta-ing me you rock, singingprilly and ersy for adding me, Ally117 for being there for me thanx guys

The thing saying about the story is wrong nick could be in love with anyone of the girls.

This story will be all in Stella's POV Suburbs said I can post without her so there might be mistakes

Disclaimer: I own nothing Jonas only their music in my iPod lol.

Recap...

_"We have to make sure it's Stella" Nick said._

As I walked to the Lucas house to show them their new spring wardrobe. I sensed something was wrong with the guys either that or Macy was getting JONAS-related. I knew that I was hanging out with the girl too much. When I knocked the door I saw Sandy.

"Hi Ms. Lucas"

"Oh hi Stella! Come in."

"Where are the guys?"

"Upstairs in their room"

"Ok. Thank you"

When I got upstairs I saw Nick with Macy's music stuff.

"Guys? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled. But I had to calm myself down because their parents might come. "Ok let's try this again." The guys nodded. "Why are you guys with Ally and Macy's stuff?"

While Kevin and Joe were still scared from me, Nick came up to talk. "I saw you, Ally, and Macy writing or singing a song. When you girls left I looked around for a clue to who was playing the guitar"

"What gives you permission to spy on us while we're rehearsing?" I knew Nick felt guilty because he had a small frown." Just to let you know that is all Macy's stuff and if I tell her that all three JONAS members touched it she would freak out. But luckily for you guys she's almost over it. I taught her how." Nick felt a little better that I taught Macy how to get over her JONAS obsession.

"Guys?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna go to Macy's house?"

"No!!"

"Come on. Macy really wants her stuff back"

"Ok."

[Macy's House]

*Ring, Ring*

"Yes? Oh hi Stella. Stella why do they have our stuff?" says Ally.

"Long story, short. Nick spied on us while we were rehearsing."

"How rude! If Macy still had her obsession I would've let her go crazy on Nick."

"I know."

"I'll get Macy"

While Ally went to get Macy the guys were trying to protect themselves, we soon heard music somewhere. We came in and followed the sound. We were shocked. I was shocked because Macy put a cute outfit. The guys were shocked cause Macy singing and playing guitar. Macy didn't even notice anyone was there, she was so into the song. Macy was singing her new song 'Get Back'. The song soon ended after two minutes.

"Whoo! Go Macy!" Kevin yelled with amazement.

"What? Oh hi guys..." Macy said. When she said that she blushed.

"Macy we thought you couldn't sing." Joe said. But when he said that I stomped on he's foot. "OW!!"

"That's what you get!"

"Even we saw that coming!" Macy and Ally yelled, laughing.

"Back to what we were talking about. Macy you play guitar?" Nick asked.

"Didn't that little presentation answer your question?" Macy answered.

"Sorry I'm still amazed."

"We've noticed." Ally said.

It looks like Nick has taken a new interest in Macy. But if he does anything to break her heart I swear. But I'll butt out of this for now and I bet Ally is thinking the same thing. We will stick up for each other and listen to each other.

Sorry it is so short it came to me just like that! I'll try to update but longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I'm trying to make longer chapters. Macy makes a song in this chapter how Nick doesn't really know her. (Taylor Swift: Invisible) Nick falls in love with a girl in this chapter and Macy feels invisible. I had the idea when I heard the song.

[At School]

Macy's POV

"Hi Stella"

"Hi Mace" Stella said while absentmindedly digging through her locker.

"Uh, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my history book."

"Isn't it in your book bag?" If Stella would stop filling her locker and bookbag with useless she might be able to locate things when she needed them. Then I saw Nick with Penny, I needed to talk to Stella, regarless of her book dilemma. I felt like someone had ripped open my heart and then stomped on it. "Stella isn't that Nick with Penny?"

"Yeah! But yesterday it seemed like he liked you. I'm sorry, Mace." She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a hug. But I pulled away.

"Stella... It's not your fault." As I said this I ran to the bathroom.

I muttered to myself, with a tear coming down my cheek. "I can't believe that I thought Nick really liked me."

But Nick hadn't seen Macy running down the hallway to the girls' restroom; he had been too busy finish his conversation with Penny so he could grab his books before class.

[Nick's Locker]

Nick's POV

"It looks like Nick is crushing on someone." Joe said. I tried to ignore my obnoxious brother.

"Yeah. It seems like a Ms. Macy or a Ms. Penny again." Kevin said.

"I don't like either anyone of them." I said.

"Oh really?" Joe said.

"Yes really."

"Should we review the facts?" Joe asked Kevin.

"We shall!" Kevin yelled with joy.

"Both play the guitar. Plus you think both are beautiful,"Kevin said but I interrupted him.

"Stop! I don't like either one of them. Anyway where's Macy?" I asked.

I was starting to wonder if I really like Macy, but I didn't to share this with Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. At least not now. Besides, I probably didn't like her. Macy and I are only friends nothing more.

"Nick. Nick. NICK!!!" Joe yelled at me.

"Huh? What?" I said confused.

"Don't' you have first period with her?"

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Joe!" I said running. As I ran I complete missed Macy to talk to her.

"Hi Mace"

"Bye Nick" I stopped, wondering why she had just ran away. But as Mace ran she dropped her song book. I stopped and picked it up. I knew I shouldn't open it; I should just walk right to class and give it back to her. But I couldn't help it.

I flipped it open to a song called 'Invisible'.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

I was surprised at the intensity of the song. Macy usually seemed so carefree. She must feel really strongly about the guy.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

As I read, I found myself feeling jealous of whoever the song was about.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh We're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

And there, at the bottom of the page, was my name. Macy had written this about me. She must have seen me with Penny and thought we were together again. But I didn't want Penny. Why would I want to be with a girl who used me and my song and broke my heart.

Scanning the song, I realized I wanted Macy.

Intese right? Got any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

We are starting from chapter 3. You guys rock! Thanks for helping for me to get a lot of hits. The song If You Only Knew is by Savvanah Outen. Oh I forgot to see Macy's outfit in chapter two go on my profile and click on the link. Listen to the song I LOVED it.

[Math Class]

I sat in my math class, vainly trying to pay attention. All I could think about was Nick and Penny, which made it hard to concentrate on the equations on the board.

"Macy?" I heard a voice call. Oh god it's Nick!

"You dropped your song book in the hallway"

"Oh. Thanks.." I said, looking anywhere but at the curly-haired musician in front of me.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"What do you mean?" I knew what he was talking about; I just don't want him to tell him.

"Every time I get close to you, you go away."

"That's not true," I lied. "I've just been really busy."

"Doing what? Writing an intense song about how you're feeling instead of talking to your friends about them?"

Did Nick Lucas just say my song was…wait stop! WHAT?!

"You read my book! I can't believe you! Why?"

"Did you read the other song?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Show me!"

"No!" I knew I couldn't hold out too long with him looking at me like that. "Okay, okay! In my book bag!"

When he took it out we read it together.

_If you only knew that I think about you  
In a kinda secret way  
I say kind of 'cause  
Well it's obvious  
I must be feeling these things_

I could tell the moment when Nick started to realize that the song was about him. I heard him let out a small gasp and he glanced over at me.

_Too bad you can tell 'cause..._

_If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If You Only Knew_

_If you only knew I write songs about you  
In the lyrics of the feel  
I imagine us chillin' out and stuff  
When I close my eyes this is real_

_Singing out your name  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do_

_And then maybe someday  
You'd write me a song too  
If I had it my way  
If you only knew  
If you only knew_

_If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane!  
If you only knew it would be a dream come true  
Standing next to you  
Yeah I might go insane to know  
That you feel the same as I do  
If You Only Knew_

"When did you write this?" Nick asked me.

"When I didn't know you. The teacher is here. We'll talk about this later." I saw Nick blushing and I bet he knew I was blushing too.

"Ok."

Nick sat impatiently in the cafeteria waiting for Macy to arrive.

"Mace!!!" I yelled as soon I saw her. Stella, Ally, and my brothers almost jumped out of their seats.

"Uh hi to you too, Nick?"

"Nick what was all that about?!" yelled Ally.

"Sorry." I replied

"Stella, I wonder what Nick is up to?" Ally whispered to Stella.

"I'm not sure. But I'll try to find out later."

"So, Macy did anything happen to you during math."

"No."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"It's nothing"

"All right."

"Macy when are we going to talk about the song?" I whispered in Macy's ear.

"Come over to my house and I'll show you." Macy whispered back in my ear.

After school, I headed straight towards Macy's locker.

"Hey Mace!" I yelled down the hall. Wow, I was yelling a lot today.

"Yeah?"

"Are you walking home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll walk with you."

"Ok. Sure! But it looks like it's going to rain."

"Well, then we'll run to your house."

As we walked out the door, she turned to me and said, "So we'd better run fast cause the clouds are getting darker and I have a head start. Bye!"

"Oh no you don't!"

The minute we got outside it started raining. So we ran even faster, I knew I couldn't Macy cause she's the star of the track team. Why did she have play so many sports? But it ended up being a tie because Macy almost slipped and I picked her up.

"Hey it was only a tie only because I slipped."

"Yeah, yeah. So where are we going to listen to the song?"

"Downstairs in the basement. I have a studio down there."

"Cool. But I have to call my mom first and ask if I can hang out."

"Oh ok. Me too. But why do you want to sleepover here?"

"It's going to rain all night."

"Ok. Whatever."

"Also Stella will kill me if she sees what happened to her 'beautiful' designed uniform."

Macy laughed before saying this, "I'll go get my guitar while you call your mom."

"All right."

Macy tried not to hyperventilate on her way up the stairs. Nick Lucas might be staying the night at her house. She grabbed her guitar before going back to the kitchen where Nick was still on the phone.

"Okay, Mom. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine here. Love you, too."

"I'm back. Everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Apparently there is a flood outside the fire house, so she can't come pick me up. So unless something changes, I've got to crash here."

"Oh all right. Follow me!"

When we got to the basement there was a note on the studio from my mom that said, _Macy, your aunt called and needed me to help with the twins. Not exactly sure when I'll be back, but call if you need anything. Love, Mom_.

"Mace, what did the note say?" Nick asked, making me jump.

I was so caught up thinking about my mom I almost forgotten he was there. "I'm going be alone for the next few weeks again."

"No you won't."

"And why is that, Nick?"

"Because Stella, Ally, and I will be here to keep you company."

"Thanks Nick. So about the song - still wanna hear how it's suppose to be?"

"Yeah."

I sat down on a stool and began to play for him. When I finished, I held my breath waiting to hear his response.

"That was awesome Macy." Nick said with a small grin on his face.

"Can I ask you a question Nick?"

"Sure what?"

"Why were you with Penny today?"

"Me and Penny have a science project. But I don't have feelings for her anymore because she used just for a song. But I like someone else," When I heard that I was about to cry but he continued. "She is one of my friends." That last thing that he said made feel happy on the inside because I was pretty sure who he was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

This means Macy.

**This** means Stella.

* * *

Macy's POV

It's 6:00 P.M. and Nick and Macy are still doing their homework but they try help each other out.

"Oh my gosh. It can't be taking this long to do homework," I complained.

"Mace, but it's Friday we usually get this much homework. But before I continue have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why were you so angry when you read the note about your mom being gone? She'll be back."

"I know but this time it's important, my birthday is coming in three weeks." I said with a tear coming down my cheek.

"Wow, that must really hurt," Nick said wiping the tear off and a small grin was soon drawn on my face.

"Yeah, because usually my mom would tell me the specific day she'll be back."

*Ring*

"Who is it?" Nick asked impatiently.

I sighed, "It's Stella. I'll text her to leave me alone."

"Okay."

Text

Stella, why are you texting me on Friday?

**You know me I always text.**

Right. But why now usually text me at 7.

**I know but this is important.**

Then, what is it?

**Why did Nick yell your name at lunch?**

Can't text you that now. Tell you tomorrow, Nick is coming back.

**Okay see you tomorrow bye.**

Bye.

"So what was all that about?" Nick asked coming in with a cup of water.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Okay. Look we only have one more page to go."

"Awesome. Let's hurry up!" They worked for a couple more minutes until,

"I'm done." Nick said.

"I _was_ done a long time ago."

"Okay. Whatever." Nick said with raised eyebrows.

"So we're done what else do you want to do?" I asked. Nick answered with shrugged shoulders.

"Macy?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to your room because this room is pretty cold?"

"I guess you're right. It is cold plus I'm going to go change into pajamas in my room."

"Okay, I'll change in the bathroom."

_Great, now I have to get rid of all my JONAS stuff so Nick won't see. But first I have to change. Done, ok now take down the posters and albums._

[Nick's POV]

"Macy I'm done! Can I come in?" I yelled.

"Yep! Come in!"

"Wow! I thought when I'd come in it would be covered in JONAS stuff."

"So did I," Macy muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I wanna show you something follow me. Come on!" Macy showed me this kinda window porch. Macy's eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

"Macy how many instruments to you play?" I asked out of the ordinary.

"I play the piano, all types of guitars, and drums."

"Cool."

"It's getting cold out here. Can I show you something else?"

"Sure."

"Look out the window," Macy said.

"Wow! That is a nice view of the city."

"I know. Every time when I write a song I always go here to get an inspiration or I go here just to watch the lights."

"That's so cool."

"It's 10:00, we better go to sleep." Macy had a bunk bed I took the top and she took the bottom.

"But it's Friday can't we stay up a little more?"

"No we can't," said Macy throwing a pillow at me.

"Good night Mace," I said slowly closing my eyes.

"'Night, Nick."

I could tell that Macy and I would soon0 be good friends or more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi. Thanks, people for all the hits. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story. Special thanks to Ally117 and suburbs for beta-ing me and bebe098 for being my fave fan of my story. Ally117 for being the best BFFL a girl can have. I have school on Sept. 3, so I might not update often.

*****************************************************

[Monday, at school]

*Stella's POV*

"Bye, Stella." Van Dyke said. I waved good-bye to him.

As I walked down the hall, coming back from talking to Van Dyke, and I saw poster that said "Talent Show: Tomorrow". I took the poster to show Ally, when I saw her she was with Joe. It looked like they were getting along easily.

Soon Amy comes along to tell me, "Wanna hear a rumor?"

"Yeah! My gossip tank is running on empty. Now spill."

"People are saying that Ally likes a Lucas brother. Now, bye, I have to spread it on." Ally likes a Lucas brother? Which one?

I looked back to see if they were still there, they were, I saw Joe hug Ally, and they left with Joe putting his arm around Ally. I started to think, Ally had shown no interest in Kevin, Nick is with Macy, and she seems to be getting along pretty well with Joe. Aha! Why would she do that? She knows that me and Joe and kinda together. I know we're not dating but we wouldn't do that to risk our friendship. I have fifth period, which is science with Joe and Ally. When I got to class all the seats were taken and guess who I had to sit across to. I had to sit across from Ally and Joe. They acted so cute together. It was sickening.

[The conversation at the lockers]

"Ally, you're a girl, right?" Joe asked her.

"Last time I checked," Ally said closing her locker.

"Do you think I should give up on Stella?" Joe asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was going to ask her to tutor me, but then I saw her with Van Dyke, and I don't think I can take the jealousy. I can't stand just staying friends with her. What do you think I should do?"

"Here's my advice: Don't give up on her, she means the world to you and you mean the world to her. You guys have been best friends forever. You shouldn't throw that away because of stupid jealousy! If you guys stop being best friends, that won't just hurt you, it'll hurt her. If you really cared about Stella, you wouldn't hurt her like that."

"You're right, Ally, thanks," Joe said, giving Ally a hug. "I'm going to go ask Stella for help in science."

"No!" Ally whispered loudly.

"Why?"

"You know she hates science. You don't want to get on Stella's bad side."

"Right. So can you tutor me?" Joe asked.

"I don't know-" Ally started

"Please?" Joe begged. He put his arm around Ally and began to walk.

"Fine."

[Lunch]

When I got to lunch, I sat down thinking about Joe and Ally. Soon the happy couple comes!

"Hi Stella. What's wrong?" Ally asked me.

"Like you don't know," I said with a scowl.

"But I don't," Ally said using an innocent tone. So typical! Joe left to get his lunch.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Ally and Macy asked in unison.

"I'm fine. Just peachy! I just can't stand the cowgirl standing in front of me."

"What did I do?" Ally asked.

"First, you try to steal my best friend, and now you move in on Joe!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" Ally asked.

*Ally's POV*

"Stella calm down!" Macy told her, as Joe sat down.

"Why don't you tell the country bumpkin to go back where she came from?" Stella barked at me.

"Rather be a country bumpkin than a fashion freak," I said with a bit of an edge in my voice.

"Rather be a fashion freak than a fashion-challenged hillbilly. Fashion tip: These sunglasses aren't in anymore!" Stella took my sunglasses, cracked them in half, and threw in the garbage.

"Fashion Tip: No one wears beree's anymore!" I said mocking Stella. Then I took Stella one-of-a-kind beret, took off the feather, and threw at the back of me and it landed on the tree outside of the window. Stella was about to get up to hurt me but Macy and Joe tried to hold her back I was to get up too but Kevin held me back. Soon both of us broke out of their grip and got the lunch and threw it at each other. Macy and Nick held us back again, Stella and I got a piece of cake, and squished it on their faces. Stella and I laughed at their reaction.

"Food fight!!!" someone yelled.

Soon Kevin was throwing food at Nick. He thought Macy threw food at him, so he squished a piece of brownie in her face. Macy poured milk on Nick's head.

When the food fight was over, "Guys let's go to bathroom to clean ourselves up," Macy whispered in all of our ears.

But we before we left I said this to Joe, "Forget my advice. And forget the tutoring, I ain't doing the princess any favors."

Joe explained to Stella why they were hanging out. Stella felt gulity, like it punched her.

As Stella and Macy walked into the bathroom where I was cleaning myself off. I was still angry at Stella.

"Stella, why were you so angry at me?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to show you this," Stella took out the poster, "and I saw you with Joe."

"So, that's why? I was giving him advice and he asked me to tutor him for science. He was going to ask Macy but she going to basketball practice. When he was going to ask you, he saw you with Van Dyke."

"What about the hug?"

"He hugged me because I gave him advice on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ally." I just rolled my eyes and turned back to the mirror. "Why are you still mad at me?"

"Stella. Those glasses were from her dad that died tree months ago, he was going to visit today from Europe, so that's why she brought the glasses. Stella, you always go too far when it comes to jealousy. Remember when Joe and I were preparing for _your _friend-anniversary party. You got suspicious of us hanging out together," Macy answered for me.

"I'm so sorry, Ally," Stella said giving me a hug.

"You should be because now I'll never have anything else to remember him by." I ran to the small outdoor in the school.

When I got there I was alone crying my eyes out. In my book bag there were tissues but I didn't grab them. Kevin came in five minutes later from the bathroom.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Kevin asked me putting an arm around my back and gave me a tissue.

I blew my nose and answered, "Those glasses that Stella broke were from my dad that died three months ago. That is the only thing I can remember him by."

"That's rough. But you still remember him in your heart."

"You're right. But he engraved my name on it and put a blue scratched diamond on it."

"If you still remember what it looks like, close your eyes and imagine it."

I did exactly what Kevin said and I soon saw the glasses. "You're right. I still see the glasses. Thanks, Kevin." I gave him a hug and left. While I walked down the hall Joe came and gave me a hug to make me feel better.

*Kevin's POV*

It does feel good to help someone. I smelt my hands and it smelled like vanilla. Was it the tissue or Ally? Doesn't matter. The day went by fast! I had math, science, and music class with Ally. In all the classes I kept smelling my hands. Ally kept laughing, seeing that I was sniffing hands. Couple minutes later, in music, I smelt my shirt and it also smelt like vanilla. So it must have been Ally that smelt like that.

[After School]

*3rd person POV*

Everyone except Stella went to the Lucas house. When they got there Stella was already there.

"Ally?"

"Yes, Stella?"

"I'm really sorry for what I did and I fixed your glasses. Will you forgive me?" Ally nodded her head and they both hugged.

"Aw you two are one and the same. Wait! That gives me an idea! Come on! follow me!" Macy said.

Macy took them to Joe, Nick, and Kevin's recording studio.

"Guys, can we use your equipment?" Ally, Stella, and Macy said.

"Sure. But just be careful with my guitar!" Kevin answered.

"Sure thing. Ally's a nerd when it comes to guitars. She's very protective of them, she doesn't even let me use hers." Macy told Kevin.

"I heard that!" Ally yelled out.

"Suppose to!" Macy yelled out to her.

"So, thanks," Stella answered.

Macy took out her music notebook and wrote:

_You come from here, I come from there_

_You rock out in your room, I rock the world premiere_

*******************************************************

Nice Chapter! Read the next chapter for the talent show! If anybody has any ideas tell me! I'm sorry for not updating! I'm soon going to have another story! Bye!

Click the little review button, that's with green letters, and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 8

Hey! Yeah!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that! Anyway, I hope to get more hits while I'm in school. So I guess everyone knows what this chapter is about. If you don't it's about the Talent Show. Today everyone has no school but the talent show is in the school parking lot. Hopefully everyone read my Author's note. Oh! Before I forget to see the talent show outfits go to my profile and click the links! TTYL. But I might not have Ally's or Stella's outfit ready. I'm going to pay attention to Joe, Stella, Ally, and Kevin. It can't be all about Nick and Macy. God you people are sooo greedy! -_-

Disclaimer: I own nothing JONAS. Yet. Mwahahahaha!!!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Macy's POV*

When I woke up I took a shower, brushed my hair, and ate breakfast. Since it was still 10:25 I went to the basement to practice bass and vocals. Ally is on the electric guitar and vocals, and Stella is on drums. When I was done practicing it was 11:30 so I went upstairs to change into my oufit that Stella approved by the phone. When I was done, I decided to listen to my iPod. It had just about every JONAS song, Demi Lovato, Colbie Caillat, Selena Gomez, and Jordan Pruitt. At 12:00 I rode my motorcycle to the Lucas house. When I got there I saw that Ally and Stella was already there. I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Lucas answered.

"Hi Mrs. Lucas. Where's Joe, Nick, and Kevin?" I said.

"Oh. Hello, Macy. Call me Sandy and they are upstairs in the recording studio."

"Thank you!" I said running up the stairs.

When I got upstairs Joe and was watching re-runs of 'Leprechaun Hunter', Stella was fixing up Ally's outfit for some reason, Kevin was daydreaming again, Frankie was playing with Nick's drums, and Nick was tuning his guitar. I decided to sneak up on Kevin because it's funny how he reacts. One time he fell off a chair! The best time to scare him when he is daydreaming and this he in his little bunk.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Kevin fell out of the bunk and he was on the floor. Everyone was cracking up, "Macy! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you daydream too much."

"Anyway. Mace, love your outfit!" said Stella pushing Kevin out of the way.

"Thanks! I bet some you rubbed off on me. So, why were you fixing Ally's clothes?"

"Because she thinks it's too long!" Ally yelled out from her podium.

"So you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Joe yelled.

"All set." Nick said.

"Ready!" Kevin yelled.

"Great! Now let's go." I said.

When we got outside Kevin drove Nick, Ally, Stella, and Joe. I bet that car has a lot of room to fit all of those people. When I got on my motorcycle Joe, Nick, and Kevin had a surprised look on their faces.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing," the guys said together.

"Are you guys sure because it looks like you are going to faint and I should know."

"It's because we never saw you riding a motorcycle." Joe said.

"You guys know the motorcycle that always in the parking lot?" I said while getting on.

"Yeah," they all said in unison.

"That's mine."

"But we never see you on it." Nick said.

"It's because I come to school early and I leave late. Also you guys leave early beacuse of JONAS."

"Yeah. That's cool. Mabye we can drive side by side because I have a motorcycle too."

"Yeah! That will be so cool!"

"Uhh... you guys ready because it's 12:30." Kevin said

"Oh my gosh! We have to go." I said starting the motorcycle.

After a 20 minute drive we made it on time. Soon all of our favorite interments are there. I got a pinkish-purple bass guitar, Ally got a black guitar with a design of a gray flower on the side, and Stella got a purple drums with a white front. The microphones were pink, purple, and white.

I went to the microphone and yelled, "Are you ready?!"

The crowd screamed.

"I couldn't hear you. I said 'ARE YOU READY?'"

The crowd screamed even louder. It looked like they were going to explode.

"Ok Ok. Ready girls."

Stella and Ally nodded.

Ally started the song. Soon Stella brought the drum line and I came last. Ally, Stella, and I started the song.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La_

_You come from here,  
I come from there.  
You rock out in your room,  
I rock a world premiere._

_We're more alike than  
Anybody could ever tell  
(ever tell)_

_Friday, we're cool,  
Monday, we're freaks.  
Sometimes we rule,  
Sometimes we can't even speak._

_But we kick it off,  
Let loose, and LOL  
(LOL)_

_It may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say that your not alone( that your not alone)  
And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact i got your back_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary._

_You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La_

_I'm kinda like you,  
Your kinda like me.  
We write the same song  
In a different key_

_It's got a rhythm, you and me  
Can get along  
(get along)_

_And it may seem cliche  
For me to wanna say  
That your not alone  
(here I go again)_

_And you can call me uncool  
But it's a simple fact  
I still got your back (yeah)  
(I still got you're back)_

_Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same!  
( yeah, yeah)_

_Cause we're one and the same...  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same...  
We're something more than momentary!_

_Cause we're one.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause we're one  
We're anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
Ohh,  
You and me the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene,  
We're one and the same_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La, La, La, La, La  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

When we were done everyone was whoo-ing, whistling, and yelling for an encore.

"I'm sorry guys but we have to let the contestants have a chance to sing." Ally said into the microphone.

The whole crowd awed.

When we got off stage Kevin, Nick and Joe put us in a group hug.

Then Kevin said the most random thing, "You know I had a dream that a lemur was feeding me vanilla pudding." Soon Kevin put a arm around Ally, Stella and me.

"Kevin you say the weirdest things in the world." Ally said.

"But that's why you love me right?"

"Uh-huh." Ally said walking away.

"Yeah that's the reason." Stella said jogging away.

"Yep." I said running away.

"BUT THAT'S WHY YOU LOVE ME?" Kevin yelled.

No response.

"RIGHT?!" Kevin yelled running to Ally.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I loved the ending. I'm soon going to be an author for different catgories. The catgories will be Spongebob Squarepants, Pucca, Phineas & Ferb, Tom & Jerry, the Othersiders, Ghost Hunters, maybe 6teen, and Penguins of Madagascar. But you guys already know I'm an author for JONAS. Review if you want more stories. So I want to say 'Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!' to xxVICTORIAxx because I've been pm-ing her for about a week.

Reviews for me make the world goe round, stop hunger, and extrs taxes. Please review the kids around the world need it.


	8. Urgent Author

Oh my gosh.. I have COMPLETELY ignored Fan-Fiction. I apologize! JONAS has gotten... er.. Gotta find the word... Aha! Boring.. They made Nacy a bit too quickly, Stella and Joe are.. well Stella and Joe. Story ideas have buzzed around my head so I'm going to Fiction Press. I'm going to miss all of you! I'll be on Fan-Fiction now and then. Oh! Has anyone read Sloppy Firsts or The Hunger Games? If so... Team Peeta or Team Gale? It's not Twilight I know. But it seems Twilight material, it's just.. good. I did like Twilight, but vampires are suppose to be demons form hell not sparkling bad boys. I have to be honest. That's when Twilight made me lose interest. This is suppose to eb short because I am in a rush. School bit me, and I have a project inf ront of me now, gotta go..

Bye! (: Love you my fans! If you want just leave a review if you want to know my Fiction press name. I bet my story ideas will be interesting. i am the romantic type. So yup.. That's all..

Just gotta do this project.


	9. Chapter 9

oh oh god! everyone! /sobs in a corner

i had _left_ you all, i'm so sorry! i just recently got back into fanfiction due to my love for a new show (south park if you all need to know). and i ingnored JONAS completely, i am so so sorry.

right now i am not a fan anymore, sadly. :c i had lost interest in the show during the LA one. so this account is unactive.

this _may_ be re written since my writing skills had one up'd.

toodles, i hope you guys can forgive me. unu/


End file.
